


Dragons, Angels and Cowboys

by Golden_Wolf_006



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Dragons, many many dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Wolf_006/pseuds/Golden_Wolf_006
Summary: Gency and Mchanzo adventure/bandit AU.





	Dragons, Angels and Cowboys

"Here's your change ma'am. One gold piece." The merchant holds out a palm, on top of which rests a tiny, brilliantly colored creature clutching a single gold coin. "That's a dragon," you say dumbly. "One piece... and a dragon." "Yes." You cautiously reach out and attempt to take your change. You tug. It holds. You tug harder. The dragon lets loose a tiny, protective growl. "Ma'am-no, ma'am, you have to take the dragon, too." "Sorry?" The seller notes your dubious expression. "Not from around here, are ya?" They shrug. "Them's the rules. Take the coin, take the dragon." They wait expectantly. Wondering how the world has so suddenly gone man, you slowly, slowly hold out your hand. The dragon perks right up. It scampers from their palm to yours with the coin clamped in its jaws and scales your sleeve with sharp little claws. "Have a nice day, ma'am," the merchant says. "Spend him soon, now, you hear? At another booth, if you can. He likes to travel." From its perch upon your shoulder, the dragon lets out a happy trill. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She still remembers the moment she met the dragon. Now as the group laid low in the cave the dragon was busy sitting on the pile of gold they gave it. She heard a groan as the pile of blankets shifted beside her. There was a brief grumble before the cave was silent again. She looked straight ahead, locking eyes with the man across from her. His serpe was wrapped around the archer next to him and his hat was hanging low just above his eyes. He had a smug smirk on his lips causing her to glare at him. 'Don't you dare' she mouthed at him, his grin just grew. He picked a piece of gold out of his pocket and slowly held it up. She heard a noise from her right and just had enough time to duck as the gold piece soared by her head and landed on the blanket next to her. A second later she was ran over as the dragon dived into the blanket reaching for the coin. There was a loud grunt followed by a string of curses in japanese next to her as a figure rolled out of the crushed blanket and onto the ground. As the cowboy laughed thearcher leaning on him shifted and opened his eyes to see the ridiculous sight. His brother on the ground being crushed by a dragon, an angel glaring at the one next to him and his cowboy laughing his ass off next to him. Hanzo sighed, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
